It is preferable to minimize environmental damage when working in environmentally sensitive areas. The oil and gas drilling is an example of an application in which a temporary site access is required. An example of environmentally sensitive areas are public wilderness park lands or private farm lands. Drilling permits are refused on public wilderness park lands, unless stringent conditions are met to protect the environment. Private farm lands must be restored to their former use. The greater the environmental damage caused during the drilling operations, the more expensive it becomes to restore the lands to their former use as farm lands.